Currently, to keep a child warm in a pushchair, buggy or pram (or similar conveyance) the child must be dressed in a number of clothing layers and wrapped in blankets or place in a sleeping bag. These methods of keeping a child warm are somewhat primitive and are not always practical or efficient. The child has to be partially undressed if they are taken from an extremely cold environment (outside on a winter's day) to a suddenly warm environment like the inside a large shop or store. The child may be sleeping and the process of removing some clothes often disturbs them and/or wakes them. In summation the present system is not only ineffective, but often troublesome for both the child and the adult looking after the infant.
The present invention aims to solve at least some of the above problems.